Fallen Ice
by Lilystar of Spam And RPing
Summary: 'The ice will come; cold and stony. Only the pure soul will melt her and determine the fate.' Snowbeam, a former RiverClan warrior, is lost and alone. Finding TwistedClan, she immediatly joined and earned her new name - Iceheart. She finds and interest in the lively and energetic apprentice Purepaw - but can even he melt her heart of ice?
1. Alliances and prolouge

**Light Streaks**

**TwistedClan**

**Leader: Willowstar - light brown she cat with white paws.  
**

**Deputy: ****Greypelt - gray tom.**  


**Medicine Cat: Silvercloud - silver she cat with green eyes.  
**

**Warriors:  
**

**Dewfrost - white she cat.  
**

**Apprentice: Woodpaw**

**Firebreath - ginger tom.  
**

**Gingerflower - ginger she cat.  
**

**Apprentice: Purepaw**

******Woodbreath - brown tabby she cat.**

******Apprentice: Maplepaw**

**Cloudmist - white she cat with amber eyes.  
**

**Ferntail - ****light brown she cat.**

**Wolftail - fluffy gray tom with emerald eyes.  
**

**Apprentice: Cheetahpaw**

**Lightwhisker - light brown tom with emerald eyes.  
**

**Oaktalon - brown tom.  
**

******Smokepelt - dark gray tom with black flecks and emerald eyes**

******Apprentice: Amberpaw**

**************Emeraldsky - ********************Dark brown furred she cat with barely noticeable lighter streaks and metallic blue eyes.**

******************************Dawnshimmer - ****************Dawn colored she-cat with amber eyes**  


**********************************************Apprentice: Hotpaw**

******Berryburst - ****golden she cat.**  


**********Silverflame - Silver she-cat with a light brown chest and amber eyes.**

**Flameleaf - ginger tom.**

**Apprentice: Sootpaw**

**Flurryfall - dark brown tom.**

**Foxtail - dark ginger tom.**

**Cherryfur - dark ginger she cat.**

**Leopardspot - golden tom with ginger spots.**

**Apprentices:  
**

**Amberpaw - fluffy white she cat with amber eyes.**

**Purepaw - pure white tom with light blue eyes**

**Woodpaw - dark brown she cat with blue eyes.**

**Hotpaw - Silver she-cat with maroon eyes and a golden paw**

**Sootpaw - dark gray tom with dark splotches and Sapphire eyes**

**Cheetahpaw- ginger she-cat with light brown splotches and green eyes**

**Maplepaw - white she-cat with ginger splotches and amber eyes**

**Queens:  
**

******Shinebreeze - silver she cat with gray eyes.** (Mate of Wolftail, mother of Stormkit, Darkkit and Hawkkit)  


**Kits:**

**Elders:**

******Robinstreak - heavily battle scarred brown, red and golden she cat.**

**Mistfern - sightless blue-gray she cat.  
**

**********Fishberry - sleek silver tom.**

**********Cats Outside The Clan:**

**************Snowbeam - young, sleek white she cat with icy blue eyes.**

* * *

_'Leave!'_

_'You killed your brother...'_

_'You are banished from RiverClan!'_

A sleek white she cat's icy blue eyes flew open and gazed around in the darkness. Her heart was chilled from the memories - memories of her past.

Her breathing was fast and shallow as she remembered the roaring cars and the cold look of her leader, Froststar. The unforgiving looks of her family and the smirk of her brothers killer, Cloudfur.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she sighed. The air was cold and still, and the night was slowly fading as the pink fingers of dawn crept into the sky. She saw the lush green grass, sprinkled with dew, from her cave tucked away into a mountain. Her name was Snowbeam, a former RiverClan warrior. She ventured far from her home, banished from the clan.

Her sleek pelt was the result of eating silver fish and swimming through the warm rivers and streams. She had only been 10 moons when banished, and had only recently earned her warrior name. Snowbeam had been a happy, carefree, lively warrior - nothing like the depressed cat she was now.

She whispered to herself while creeping out of the cave, her paws making no sound on the smooth stone. Suddenly, the white cat took off running, towards a forest. Her feet thudded heavily on the ground as she pelted towards the thick trees.

Once she was in the forest, she breathed in deeply. She smelt the smells of the forest - mice, thrush, tree bark and ferns- and many other cats.

"Maybe another clan is here." Snowbeam muttered, and started to walk. Her white pelt shined in the light that shone through the leaves, and she seemed skinny but well fed.

"Intrudor!" A voice shrieked excitedly, and Snowbeam was suddenly on the ground. Looking up, she saw a fluffy white she cat, around her age, on top of her. Her amber eyes gleamed with excitement as she looked down at Snowbeam.

A dark gray tom stalked out from the bushes, his green eyes darting around. They rested on the young cat and he mewed sharply "Amberpaw! Get up."

'Oh, so shes an apprentice.' Snowbeam thought as Amberpaw stood up obediently and padded over to the gray tom. "Smokepelt! Look, a loner!" She exclaimed, her tail flicking towards the loner.

"I can see that." He purred in amusement and turned to face her. "Who are you and why are you on our territory?" He hissed, a sudden change in his personality.

Calmly, she replied cooly "My name is Snowbeam and I wish to join your clan."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Snowbeam walked after the tom and his apprentice. They exchanged a few quiet words before bounding through a rock tunnel. Hesitantly, the white she cat followed them slowly. Amberpaw slowed down until she was padding next to the young warrior.

"Hi!" She exclaimed happily, bouncing slightly. The sudden light when they walked into their camp hurt her eyes and she murmured "Hello."

Cats looked up to see the newcomers scent and Snowbeam glared back coldly. Her heard was like ice now, nothing like how she was before.

A small light brown she cat pounced down from a large stone and stalked towards them. Snowbeam guessed she was the leader from the way cats looked at her with respect.

"Who's this." She asked sharply, her tail flicking. Smokepelt mewed "This is Snowbeam, Willowstar. She wants to join the clan."

"Fine." Snowbeam was surprised how fast she agreed. "The clan needs more warriors. I'll tell the clan now."

The green eyed loner nodded curtly and watched as Willowstar sprang up onto the stone and yowled for a meeting. 'Huh, TwistedClan.' Snowbeam thought as she sat down.

"A loner wishes to join our ranks. Her name is now Iceheart and she will be a warrior of TwistedClan." Willowstar yowled, her eyes locking with Snowbeam's.

She was surprised; a new name? It fitted her soul, she decided. Iceheart nodded as Willowstar padded into her den.

"HI ICEHEART!" Amberpaw yelled in her ear. Iceheart flicked her tail in greeting. The fluffy she cat tipped her head to one side and asked "Wanna meet my brother Purepaw? He's the most wonderful and awesome tom in the clan!"

"Fine." Iceheart said curiously, following her towards a large hole in the ground. A sleek white tom jumped out and Amberpaw cried happily "Purepaw!" And ran over to him, her pelt brushing against his.

'So this is her brother.' Iceheart mused.

"Iceheart, this is Purepaw. Purepaw, Iceheart." Amberpaw grinned, then froze and muttered darkly under her breath as a cat approached.

He had ginger fur and intelligent brown eyes. An apprentice to, probably. "What do you want Foxtail." She spat harshly, twitching her nose.

"Just here to say hello to the new warrior." He mewed in amusement, his voice cheery even though the apprentice was being horrible to him.

Iceheart briefly wondered why she hated him as she looked at the young warrior.

"You've said hello. Now go." Amberpaw hissed rudely and pounced into the hole. Purepaw followed her and Foxtail laughed quietly.

"She's certainly got a temper." The sleek white she cat mused, staring where Amberpaw had been. Foxtail nodded in agreement then raced towards some cats.

"TwistedClan is certainly interesting." She muttered as she sat down in the shade. A sharp wind began to blow, and the sudden coldness whipped against her fur. Shivering slightly, she sprinted towards a den then realised she did'nt know where the warriors den was.

"You lost?" A kind voice behind her piped up. Iceheart whipped around and saw a dark brown she cat approaching her. "I'm Emeraldsky, you must be Iceheart." The she cat smiled and didn't stop when Iceheart didn't smile back. "Should I show you around?" She offered.

"Sure." Iceheart shrugged. Its not like she had anything else to do. Emeraldsky sprinted over to a den and announced "This is the medicine den. Our medicine cat is Silvercloud. And over theres the leaders den-" Her tail flicked to where Willowstar had disappeared "And you know where the apprentice den is. The elders den is in that fallen log and the nursery den is here." She stopped infront of a bramble den.

"And the warriors den?" Iceheart asked curiously. "Over here!" Emeraldsky jumped up some stone ledges that were on the mountain side until she reached a huge cave in the wall. The blue eyed warrior hopped into it and smiled.

The white furred warrior scrambled after her and looked around. The floor was covered in moss and dry grass, while nests were everywhere. Warriors lounged in their nests, while some slept in holes carved in the wall.

"It's fantastic, isn't it?" Emeraldsky grinned. "The senior warriors sleep in the holes, where its warmer. We young warriors live in the colder place. You can have that nest." Her head jerked towards a nest that was lodged in the corner. Iceheart nodded quietly and padded over.

TwistedClan was certainly odd, that was for sure.


End file.
